Ace Fisher
(Formerly) * :* |rank = * (2555-2560) * (2560-2563) * (2563-2568)|specialty = Heavy Weapons|battles = *Battle of Kasen-7 *Battle of Phoenix *Battle of Serpent *Battle for Lost Honor *Battle of Surgeon|status = Deceased}}Ace Andrew Fisher ( : 76322-18554-AF) was a in the and served in Hades Squad during the Post War Era. He enlisted into the in 2563 and was placed on Fireteam Titan. Later he was placed on Shield Team in 2567 under the command of Kyle-A245. Early Years Born on the outer colony of Forge, Ace Fisher lived a life of a modest man and grew up with his parents Henry and Michele. Growing up, Ace had a back of getting into trouble and was scolded several times for it. However, Ace was also dubbed the victim of bulling and had a low self-esteem because of it. On a visit to , Ace's parents were beaten and killed, leaving Ace as an orphan on the planet. Ace then grew up in an orphanage somewhere in . Ace hated the orphanage and soon enlisted after he was fired from his first job at being a police officer. After his graduation, Ace was placed on the planet Kasen-7 to assist local defenses from a minor Insurrectionist. Post War Engagements Battle of Kasen-7 Once deployed to the surface below, Fisher and some other marines went to the nearby town of Kasen City to being there operation in assisting Orange Team fight the insurgents. The marine landed with squads and went to work clearing out local Insurrectionist forces. Afterwards the team moved through the area and came across a labor camp holding the s. The team freed the spartans and witnessed Julia-063's death after her beating. Battle of Concord Dawn Being deployed to the city of Concord Dawn, the marines were sent to hunt down Joshua Ditullo along with some army troopers and clear out the abandoned city. The team engaged a small Insurrectionist team but quickly placed them on the run. Fisher and two others were sent to hunt them down. While chasing the Insurgents, the three marines walked into a trap and were ambushed by Insurrectionist on all sides. The team engaged their foes and were soon pinned down by scorpion fire from across the street. While one member led a distraction, Fisher used his Rocket Launcher to destroy the tank and those surrounding it. The team were able to clear a large enough position that soon the rest of Hades Squad joined and took up a position and cleared the area. The team continued forward and captured a courtyard in which they used as a rally point for additional UNSC forces to land in the city. Escorting pelicans to the area, Hades was later sent to the outskirts to attack a small outpost. The team was joined by other UNSC ground forces and together attacked the outpost in force. Though with many UNSC and Insurrectionist casualties, the team cleared the outpost and cleared the city. Attack on Evac Center Delta Being deployed with Orange Team and other UNSC forces, Hades Squad was sent to Evac Center Delta for one final attack on the Insurrectionist and their leader, Ditullo. Hades was tasked with clearing the upper platforms of the center and to destroy any and all non-UNSC birds. The team engaged a small Insurrectionist force before entering the facility and once inside went to work. Fisher and another squad mate went to a high level and use gauss cannons to lay waste to the Insurgents. The rest of Hades joined them and continued through the facility and came across a few evacuation pelicans. Wasting no time, Fisher destroyed the pelicans while his team dealt with the Insurgents trying to board the ship. Afterwards, Ace joined his team and they pushed forward to the main platform where the squad cover the Spartans as they engaged Ditullo. Hades continued to cover the spartans and cleared the upper level until more marines arrived and secure the area. After Ditullo's death, Hades returned to their ship and left the planet. Battle of Phoenix Being deployed to the colony world Phoenix, Hades Squad and other UNSC forces to fight off a Covenant attack force charging down a city of Rats. Once at the city, the team were sent to the front lines and engaged Covenant forces outside the building being used by the UNSC. The squad attacked Covenant forces and cleared a nearby roadway from Covenant. While moving through the street the team cleared it of elites and were joined by three warthogs. The team entered the hogs and drove down the street and continued to engage Covenant forces. The convoy eventually found a Covenant controlled hotel building that was used as a checkpoint. The team engaged the tower forces and soon were able to infiltrate the lobby and lock down the area. Other UNSC forces entered the area and with air support, the group was able to finish off the rest of the tower from Covenant forces and proceeded towards the main Covenant outpost. The team infiltrated with additional UNSC forces and were sent to eliminate the main AA guns from the outer permitter. The team moved outside and engaged the Covenant outside. After the Covenant were killed, Fisher and his CO deactivated the AA guns and let the air support to bomb the area. Battle of the Lost Fields Deploying to support the front in Kiefer City, Hades Squad was shot down by Covenant AA guns in a location dubbed, The Lost Fields. While only two members of Hades were killed, Fisher and the rest of the team survived and looked from the Covenant base from which they were shot down from. The team worked up to a ridge and found the Covenant base. Fisher, Sgt. Ortiz, and Cpl. Gates moved towards the base while Pvt. Mason picked off Covenant from the ridge and assisted the team. The team infiltrated the base and slightly killed the Covenant, one by one and reached the AA guns and destroyed them. Once they all were down, the team returned to Mason and were picked up by UNSC forces and sent to Kiefer City. Battle at Kiefer City Arriving on June 19th, Hades Squad was sent to the outskirts of town to investigate a down UNSC comm building. Once the team set down, they moved through the area and took out a few Covenant squads on what appeared as patrol teams. Once the team reached the comm building, the team were attacked by Covenant forces and fought through the Covenant. The team then attacked the building and cleared the main control room. The team established communications with the UNSC and secured the area and waited from the additional forces to fortified the building. Spartan-IV Career In 2563, Fisher enlisted with the and was successfully in the argumentations and training. After his training was complete, Fisher was placed on Fireteam Titan and served with Spartan Silva, Ford and Richardson. Battle of Serpent Deploying along with Titan, Fisher and Ford were sent to the planet Serpent to investigate a possible Covenant discovery in the area of Norground Research Station. The team deployed and were soon engaged by Covenant forces upon reaching the area. The team survived the opening salvos but were ambushed by Covenant and all sides and were pinned down. Breaking away from the attack, Fisher was able to slip behind the Covenant line and ascended the cliff while Ford and Richardson cover Silva while he led a distraction. Fisher reached the top and killed off the remain Covenant while the three other members of Titan cleared the ground. The team then proceeded forward and towards the station. Once arriving at the station, the team cleared the outer courtyard, with Fisher and Ford guarding the main entrance. A few more Covenant drop ships came in and attack the station but were denied entrance by Fisher and Ford on several occasions. Soon Silva and Richardson returned and called in there evacuation bird. While the team fended off the rest of the Covenant, the team's pelican came and picked up the team. Battle of Denzel Being redeployed to the city of Denzel, Titan and additional UNSC forces were sent in to clear the highlands rooftops and to clear out drones and jackals pinning down a few squads. The team went through the rooftops and cleared buildings of Covenant and pressed onward and found a drone hive under them. The spartans then engage almost the entire hive and burned the floor and soon the building down to the ground. After the building fell down, the spartans proceeded forward and found a group of civilians trying to escape. The team then brought the group to a local evac point, however, the team did have to engage several teams of the brute led Covenant faction. Once at the point, the civilians left while the spartans cleared the pad for an escort to land nearby. The following day, the team ran a small attack run on a nearby Covenant facility used as a hanger for banshee deployment. The team engaged the outside permitter of the base and soon the main staging area were Fisher and Ford destroyed several banshees and repair crews. The base was soon destroyed the the fleet left due to heavy UNSC offensives around the planet as well. Battle of Lost Honor One of the last two sub-fleets of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption, the Fleet of Lost Honor was commanded by Admiral Ripa ‘Sroam and his Corvette, Honorable Embassy. Using coordinates from The Great Demise Shield Team and the UNSC Rio found the fleet and quickly engaged it with the help of Battle Group Typhoon. Blowing off the bridge of the Honorable Embassy, Shield team infiltrated the bridge and sent ‘Sroam out into deep space. Spartans Fisher, Jones, and Ford secured any intel on Ship Master Zaz ‘Vadem, the last sub-commander of Krudom, while Spartans Avery, Salvos and Kyle secured the rest of the fleet and prepped elites for interrogation. After constant interrogation, several elites gave up Zaz’s position along with several pieces of hard evidence for his location. The UNSC Rio and Battle Group Typhoon returned to Earth, prepped and were on their way along with Foxtrot team and two members of Orange Team, Clark-055 and Thomas-012. Battle of Surgeon Final Assault Locating Zaz ‘Vadem around a human colony of Surgeon, Shield Team along with the UNSC Rio, Hammer of Dawn, Sunrise, and the Raven’s Nest attacked the fleet and prepared to attack the fleet. Foxtrot Team and Orange Team were deployed to deal with enemy fighters, while Shield Team attacked the flagship, Speaker of Truth. Easily boarding thanks to heavy fire from the Rio and Hammer of Dawn, Shield split up with Spartans Avery, Fisher, and Salvos attacking the core to destroy the ship while Kyle and Spartans Jones and Ford attacked the bridge and engaged ‘Vadem. Instead of easily killing ‘Vadem, Kyle used no weapons to kill the Sangheili and almost killed him, until it was revealed that Zaz had a bomb strapped to him which could destroy the whole ship. Kyle then ordered Shield Team to retreat but the trap had sprung and the core room was locked down wit no escape and Ford and Jones became severely wounded. With all of Shield demanding that Kyle kill Zaz, he could, so Nathan Ford, using a magnum, shot Zaz in the face killing him and setting off the bomb. Kyle said that he was proud of everyone on Shield and he was happy to know such brave humans. And like that, Shield Team was gone forever. Psych-Interviews Personality Ace Fisher could be described as cold, gruff, and a bit unforgiving and a little dumb-founded. However, despite this, Ace always would keep an open mind and would always appreciate help if given to him. His gruff side developed for unknown reasons as stated by his records, but when asked, Ace has put it "Don't all soldiers have a bad side to them". His cold, unforgiving nature could be given to him via his bullying issues and poor assistance by his counselors. Ace was proven to be loyal and helpful to those he deemed fiends or excellent companions, such as Ford or the entirety of Shield Team. His loyalties however seem to come from his past as a few times he would encounter some old bullies during duty and mistreat them. However, this "mistreatment" never went to far to endanger the mission in any possible. Ace was also known to be a tad bit dumb-founded, only due to several head injuries he received while on active duty or again, mistreatment from others. Physical Appearance Ace Fisher could be described as having a rugged face with very short brown hair and brown eyes. Ace was also known for his three chin scars around the bottom of his mouth and a few cuts of his forearms and around his waste. With his slender appearance, Ace was known as the "attractive one" of Shield even in its "Fourth Generation". He was also known to have his tags on at all times and even and army shirt despite him being a marine. Many saw this as Ace honoring his grandfather who was in the army. Ace was also known for his incredible upper body strength and very powerful forearms. Though not the strongest of the "Heavy Weapons Specialist" on Shield, Ace still pack quite the punch and had the stamina to prove it to everyone. Ace could run miles before slowing down and with his augmentations, was able o run even further than before. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Drones: 53 Jackals: 388 Humans: 621 Elites: 845 Grunts: 1,097 Total Kills: 3,004 (2555-2568)Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse